


Квартирная история

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В нашем доме поселился замечательный сосед.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Квартирная история

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apartment Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930002) by [hachoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachoo/pseuds/hachoo). 



> Первый фик из серии “Imagine Me and You”. Переведен для команды WTF Tolkien-PJ-team 2014 на битву ЗФБ 2014. Бета **kasmunaut**

Дом, в котором живет Дин, неприметен и прост. Он втиснут между двумя старомодными особняками, оброс мхом в стратегически важных местах и террасами на каждом четном этаже.

Кроме главного входа, в доме есть еще черный ход: две двери с противоположных сторон здания ведут в узкие переулки, соединенные с главной улицей. Это непривычно и непрактично, но Дину все равно очень нравится. Его квартира находится на пятом этаже, и попасть в нее можно только по отдельной лестнице. На пятом этаже есть еще три квартиры, вместе они формируют прямоугольник. Он знает, что в соседней квартире живут студенты по обмену из Новой Зеландии. Настоящие родственные души: он слышит, как соседи болеют за All Blacks во время игр, и это приятно — напоминает Дину о доме.

Квартиру по диагонали снимает богатая парочка — кажется, они выходят на улицу только в хорошую погоду. Дин с ними ни разу не встречался, это практически невозможно, учитывая проект, по которому построен дом. Дальняя стена его квартиры — это внешняя стена фасада здания, еще одна — смежная с соседями, третья стена всех квартир — наружная со стороны черного хода. Дин не пересекается с жильцами квартир, расположенных смежно или по диагонали. Даже выходят они из квартир с противоположных сторон здания.

И в этом кроется проблема. Ведь он, кажется, влюбился в жильца из смежной квартиры.  
Дин никогда с ним не встречался. Ни разу не видел, ни словом не обменялся. Дин не знает, как он выглядит, даже имени его не знает. Все, что ему известно, он подслушал за три года, потому что стены в доме тонкие как бумага, с такими стенами просто невозможно найти уединение.

Дин знает, что сосед — ирландец, он слышал, как тот разговаривает по телефону или с гостями, и его акцент заставляет колени Дина подкашиваться. У соседа явно есть постоянная работа. Он уходит позже Дина, но всегда раньше возвращается. У него близкие отношения с родителями, он почти каждую неделю общается с ними по скайпу — Дину это импонирует, потому что сам он поступает так же. Сосед уезжает на Рождество: наверное, к ним в гости. А может, он ездит к возлюбленной, живущей на другом конце земли, но Дина больше устроил бы первый вариант.

Дин знает, что сосед ужасно фальшивит, когда поет в душе рок-баллады. Ему нравится кино, он смотрит фильмы по вечерам в выходные. Похоже, он совсем не умеет готовить или просто неуклюж, судя по бряцанью посуды и ругательствам, которые доносятся из его кухни почти каждый вечер.

И вот что странно: Дин, зная так много всего о своем соседе, влюбился в эти мелочи, хотя человек, которого Дин любит, для него до сих пор не имеет лица. Дин фотограф, его работа — и страсть — запечатлевать образы. Сейчас перед ним разложены кусочки головоломки, но он не может собрать их в единое целое.

Он может встать и пойти к нему. Это же просто: войти в другую дверь, подняться на пятый этаж, постучать в его дверь. Но ведь прошло три года, уже три года они живут рядом, а так и не познакомились. Момент для знакомства упущен.

Но Адам так не думает и постоянно спорит с Дином.

— Никогда не поздно, Дин. Просто поднимись к нему и познакомься!

Однажды он чуть ли ни силой потащил Дина к соседнему входу, и его затея увенчалась бы успехом, если бы Дин не споткнулся на лестнице и не подвернул ногу.

— Вот видишь? Не судьба, — заявил тогда Дин горестно.

Адам стукнул его подушкой по голове, но с тех пор не пытался затащить Дина к соседу, за что Дин был ему благодарен.

Ведь часть Дина вполне довольна сложившейся ситуацией. Скорее всего, сосед понятия не имеет о существовании Дина, разве что знает, что у него есть сосед, живущий в смежной квартире. Но это неважно. Ведь пока они не знакомы, сосед не сможет причинить ему боль.

Старая пословица гласит: лучше полюбить и потерять, чем вообще не знать любви. Но Дин любил и терял, и он не спешит снова кидаться в этот омут с головой.

***

Для Дина все меняется в обычный субботний вечер.

Он сидит на диване перед телевизором с тарелкой спагетти на коленях. Уже поздно, почти одиннадцать, но Дин проголодался, а спагетти — одно из его любимых блюд. У соседа весь вечер подозрительно тихо. Ясно как божий день: ирландец где-то с друзьями (или на свидании, подсказывает предательский внутренний голос).

Дин поднимает взгляд и прислушивается, когда хлопает дверь смежной квартиры. Он слышит шаги — возможно, Дин ошибается, но, похоже, в квартире двое. Дин слышит голоса: знакомый ирландский говор и мягкое хихиканье — без сомнений, его сосед так хихикать не может. Желудок Дина сводит от плохого предчувствия. Он отмахивается от него и возвращается к спагетти.

Почти на целых две минуты ему удается отвлечься, а потом он снова слышит смех. Это точно женский голос, веселый и флиртующий, и Дин знает одно: ему нужно убраться из квартиры немедленно, потому что он понимает, к чему все идет. Но за окном льет как из ведра, а у него нет зонтика, да и время позднее, так что он сидит на месте. Спагетти во рту приобретают вкус пепла и комком застревают в горле.

Он моет посуду, прячет остатки в холодильник и пытается смотреть телевизор. «Пытается» — вот ключевое слово. На самом деле он прислушивается к голосам за стеной, там разговаривают, и это ужасно. Но когда замолкают, почему-то ужасно вдвойне.

Кое-как он продирается сквозь две серии глупого реалити-шоу, а потом слышит: «спальня», и все вокруг как будто застывает. Дин выпрямляется, сжимая пульт в руке. До него доносится шум неловких шагов, кто-то задевает мебель по пути к спальне — еще ближе к Дину. На миг все стихает, тишину нарушает разве что случайный скрип кровати, и Дин отчаянно старается изгнать из мыслей картины блуждающих по телу рук и вороха одежды на полу.

А потом изголовье кровати ритмично бьется в стену, раздаются приглушенные стоны и тихие слова, и постепенно они становятся все громче и громче. Дину нехорошо. Он не слышал такого много лет, с тех времен, когда жил в студенческом общежитии. И в то же время эти звуки его заводят. Ирландец за стеной вдруг стонет, низко и протяжно, и этот стон будоражит и возбуждает Дина.

Будто в лихорадке, Дин выключает телевизор и идет в спальню, хватает айпод и книгу с ближайшей полки. Это помогает, но только чуть-чуть, он все еще слышит, как кровать бьется спинкой о стену, слышит, как оба стонут от удовольствия, слышит, когда они кончают — и, Боже, чтобы он ни отдал в эту минуту за звуконепроницаемые стены.

— Эйдан! — выкрикивает она.

Теперь Дин знает, как зовут соседа.

Лучше бы он не знал.

***

На следующее утро, когда Дин просыпается, его уши все еще заткнуты наушниками, а книга лежит на груди. Ноет и болит в груди, и ему требуется всего несколько мгновений, чтобы все вспомнить. Дин падает на подушку с тихим стоном. Все воскресенье он валяется в постели и жалеет себя, понедельник проводит на работе совершенно разбитый, так что Ричард усаживает его рядом и озабоченным тоном спрашивает, все ли у него в порядке.

Дин не знает, что сказать. У парня, в которого я влюблен уже три года, но которого никогда даже не видел, есть подружка — это не то, что он хочет поведать миру, и уж тем более не хочет рассказывать начальнику правду. Поэтому он врет и говорит, что не высыпается, и Ричард верит, а почему бы ему не поверить в это?

Но Адаму он рассказывает. Они идут в бар, и Дин напивается до беспамятства. Адам подставляет дружеское плечо и не заявляет: «я же тебе говорил» или «ты сам виноват», вот за это Дин его и любит. Он говорит Адаму об этом, и в ответ приятель награждает его ласковой улыбкой. Наконец Адам привозит его домой и укладывает в кровать. Он оставляет ему стакан воды на тумбочке и ведро на полу.

— Ты хорошо обо мне заботишься, — сонно бормочет Дин и пытается благодарно стукнуть Адама в грудь, но промахивается и хлопает по щеке. Адам что-то отвечает, но Дин не слышит — он уже далеко.

***

Дин пытается забыть Эйдана. Действительно пытается. Неправильно запасть на парня, с которым даже не знаком, у которого есть девушка (вообще-то Дин больше не слышал ее голоса в соседней квартире, не слышал никого, кроме Эйдана, хотя уже прошло две недели, но это к делу отношения не имеет). Но забыть того, кто живет в пяти футах от тебя, совсем не просто. Дин все еще слушает, как Эйдан живет своей жизнью за стеной, и в какой-то момент то, что он не является частью этой жизни, начинает причинять боль.

Вот так. Несколько лет он делал вид, что у него есть свое место в жизни Эйдана, как будто соседство сближает их.

Поэтому Дин поступает как любой другой нормальный человек: он уезжает. Возвращается в Новую Зеландию на две недели. Родители в восторге от незапланированного визита и, оказавшись в их объятьях, Дин понимает, как он скучал по дому и семье.

Дин не говорит, почему приехал, а они не лезут с расспросами. Просто позволяют соскользнуть в привычную рутину их жизни, это приятно, это успокаивает, это его дом. Но Бретт знает. Однажды вечером, когда они выпивали на крыльце, Дин проговорился.

— Я влюблен в человека, который не отвечает взаимностью, — сказал он.

Бретт сделал глоток пива.

— Значит, он дурак, — сказал он и тут же попытался слегка придушить Дина. Они же братья и всегда дурачатся.

Дину не хочется уезжать, когда две недели подходят к концу, но он давно вырос, у него есть обязательства. Он возвращается с тяжелым сердцем, не зная, что его больше беспокоит: то, что он оставляет за спиной или то, что ждет его впереди. Адам встречает его в аэропорту, вводит в курс всех свежих сплетен. Дина всегда удивляет, сколько сплетен умудряется собрать Адам. Наконец они добираются до квартиры Дина, и Адам помогает ему занести вещи на пятый этаж. Адам предлагает остаться и помочь распаковать вещи, но Дин отказывается, зная, что у Адама через несколько часов свидание. Он берет с Адама клятву, что тот расскажет, как все прошло, и Адам соглашается без особых протестов.

Если у Дина нет своей личной жизни, придется поучаствовать в чужой.

***

 

Дин проводит дома всего несколько часов, когда раздается стук в дверь. Он хмурится и смотрит на часы. Уже половина седьмого, не самое странное время для приема гостей, вот только он никого не ждет. Кто-то стучит еще раз, чуть громче. Дин со вздохом встает и шлепает по паркету в коридор, чтобы открыть дверь.

На пороге стоит потрясающий темноволосый парень.

— Да? — спрашивает Дин, моргая.

Лицо парня озаряет ослепительная улыбка. Он излучает тепло и обаяние, и в нем есть что-то чрезвычайно знакомое, но Дин уверен, что никогда его раньше не видел.

— Привет, — говорит парень, и глаза Дина расширяются. — Мы незнакомы, но...

— Ты Эйдан, — выдыхает Дин. После трех лет он ни с чем не спутает этот ирландский акцент. Нужно отдать ему должное, Эйдан не удивляется. Он кивает, и улыбка не сходит с его лица. Дин не может отвести взгляд. Прошло три года, и наконец-то он видит того, кого знал только по имени.

Кажется, он только что влюбился во второй раз.

— Я Дин, — торопливо говорит он.

Вряд ли это возможно, но улыбка Эйдана становится еще шире. Он протягивает руку.

— Приятно наконец встретиться лично, Дин, — говорит он, в уголках глаз собираются смешливые морщинки. Дину очень хочется его сфотографировать и разглядывать эти морщинки вечно. Но он просто пожимает протянутую руку. У Эйдана длинные пальцы, теплая ладонь и он не отпускает руку Дина.

— Может... может, зайдешь? — неуверенно спрашивает Дин.

— С удовольствием, — отвечает Эйдан.

Дин открывает дверь полностью, и Эйдан входит. Он осматривается, разглядывая обстановку. Дин вдруг осознает, какой у него бардак. Он уезжал в спешке, а сейчас еще и сумки разбросаны по полу. Но Эйдану, похоже, все равно. Он идет прямо к стене, где Дин повесил свои самые удачные фотографии.

— Это ты снимал? — спрашивает Эйдан, и Дин кивает.

— Я фотограф.

— Они чудесные.

— Спасибо.

Наступившая тишина не раздражает, но заметно затягивается.

— Наверно, ты хочешь знать, почему я пришел, — говорит Эйдан, и Дин кивает, хотя, если честно, ему наплевать, почему Эйдан пришел. Главное, что он здесь.

— Из твоей квартиры две недели не доносилось никаких звуков. Я пробовал стучать в стену, но ты не отзывался. Я услышал шум и решил проверить, — голос Эйдана стихает, а сам он краснеет, нервно запуская руку в волосы. — Прости, звучит по-настоящему стремно. Я не псих, не подумай.

И Дин смеется, потому что ему знакомо это чувство.

— Стены очень тонкие, — говорит он, и Эйдан кивает.

И снова пауза.

— Наверно, надо было давно это сделать, да? Я имею в виду — познакомиться. — Эйдан снова улыбается, немного неуверенно, и на этот раз в глазах нет ни смешинки.

— Наверно, — соглашается Дин.

Он видит, что улыбка Эйдана бледнеет, и спешит добавить:

— Ну, значит, сейчас самое время.

Улыбка, которую он получает в награду, стоит того.

Они садятся и говорят несколько часов. Дин узнает все об Эйдане: о его семье, доме, почему он переехал, где работает. В ответ Дин делится историями из своей жизни. Наступает полночь, время идет, и вдруг они понимают, что завтра обычный день, а им обоим нужно идти на работу. Они снова оказываются у двери, неловко переминаются с ноги на ногу, и Дин бормочет, что будет рад, если Эйдан придет еще. Эйдан сияет, и в его глазах снова танцуют смешинки.

Прежде чем уйти, Эйдан целует Дина в уголок губ. Кажется, это обещание.

***

Через два дня Эйдан приходит снова. Он приносит поднос с горячими брауни, которые испек сам. Они объедаются выпечкой, сидя на диване, пока не сползают на подушки, чтобы валяться и жаловаться на то, как набиты их животы. Дин поворачивает голову к Эйдану, чтобы посмотреть на него, и вздрагивает: Эйдан уже пристально рассматривает его. У Эйдана не то зеленоватые, не то карие глаза, Дин не может сказать точно. Эйдан опускает взгляд на губы Дина, а потом наклоняется к нему и мягко целует. Его губы теплые, у них вкус шоколада, и Дин очень хочет забыться в поцелуе, но не может. Он нехотя отстраняется.

— У тебя ведь есть девушка, — говорит он.

Эйдан хмурится.

— Нет у меня девушки.

Теперь хмурится Дин.

— Есть! Я слышал ее голос.

— Когда?

— Примерно три недели назад. Ты приводил ее домой.

— Это не моя девушка, просто случайная знакомая, с которой я... — Эйдан замолкает в недоумении. — Постой-ка, откуда ты о ней знаешь?

— Я уже говорил: стены очень тонкие, — тихо говорит Дин, и Эйдан заливается краской.

— Боже, как неловко, — стонет он, поднимаясь.

Он подходит к Дину, и тот удивленно поднимает на него взгляд.

— Я не... Это был секс на одну ночь. Мы только познакомились, мне нужно было разобраться в себе и отвлечься. Все произошло так быстро. Но это не отношения. Обычно я так не поступаю. Я не из тех, кто спит со всеми подряд. Конечно, в этом нет ничего плохого... — Эйдан кажется испуганным, как будто он вдруг понял, что Дин может оказаться как раз из таких. — Ну, просто это не в моем духе. Это был не я. То есть, я... Но не... я?

Дин не может удержаться от улыбки при виде сконфуженного и умолкшего Эйдана. Удрученный Эйдан шлепается обратно на диван.

— Я все испортил, не правда ли, — бормочет он себе под нос.

— Что испортил? — интересуется Дин.

— Вот это, — Эйдан указывает на них обоих. — Я должен признаться тебе. Я вроде как влюблен в тебя с того момента, как ты переехал.

Дин уверен, что если его брови взлетят еще выше, то он рискует остаться без них.

— Что? — выдавливает он.

Эйдан кивает.

— А сказать тебе у меня духу не хватало. Ты жил в соседней квартире, а я был таким трусливым придурком, что даже не смог зайти познакомиться. И в какой-то момент я понял: мы так давно живем по соседству, что знакомиться уже поздно. А потом ты исчез. И я... Я так скучал.

Последние слова он произнес еле слышно, опустив глаза и не глядя на Дина.

— Все это время ты был в меня влюблен? — спрашивает Дин после паузы.

Эйдан неуверенно кивает, на его щеках играет румянец.

И Дин смеется.

— Ты идиот, — заявляет он. Эйдан вскидывает голову, но ничего не говорит. Да и нет у него такой возможности, потому что Дин притягивает его к себе, обнимая за шею, запускает пальцы в волосы и целует. Эйдан вцепляется в ткань рубашки и отвечает на поцелуй, жестко и горячо.

Они падают на диван вместе, Эйдан нависает над Дином. Он покрывает поцелуями лицо и шею Дина, их обоих трясет от возбуждения. Дин притягивает Эйдана к себе и целует, захватывая его нижнюю губу. Он все еще чувствует привкус шоколадных брауни, но кроме этого он ощущает вкус самого Эйдана. Такой знакомый и в то же время абсолютно новый. Дин немного отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание. Они соприкасаются лбами, дышат медленно и интимно, будто они — одно существо, губы Эйдана едва притрагиваются к его губам.

— Такое чувство, будто я знал тебя всегда, — тихо, почти благоговейно произносит Эйдан.

Кажется, это правда.

***

Спустя полгода они понимают, что Эйдан проводит больше времени в квартире Дина, чем у себя. Квартиры здесь недешевые, а у Дина места все равно недостаточно, что бы разместить все барахло Эйдана. Дин сентиментален, он не очень хочет покидать дом, в котором они встретились, но Эйдан непреклонен.

— Я ждал три года, чтобы быть с тобой. Я больше не буду ждать ни минуты.

И они переезжают в новую квартиру, недалеко от их старого дома. Это здание более современное, и в нем есть лифт.

Сначала кажется странным: жить вместе. Они так долго жили рядом, что знают привычки друг друга, но есть вещи, которые им неизвестны. Им еще столько всего нужно узнать друг о друге. Дин слышал, как в квартире Эйдана по утрам закипает чайник — как часы, в одно и то же время. Но не знал, пьет Эйдан чай или кофе (оказывается, чай — Эйдан выпивает несколько чашек в день).

Дин теперь знает, что по утрам, если его не накормить, Эйдан больше похож на зомби, что он чрезвычайно забывчив и вечно теряет ключи. По ночам ему нужно тепло, и он тянется к Дину, льнет, обнимая его руками и ногами. У него заразительная улыбка, чудесный смех, а ирландский акцент даже спустя три года заставляет Дина трепетать. Эйдан неисправимый сладкоежка, ворчлив, если не выспался, любит поболтать с новыми людьми.

Эти мелочи, крохи информации об Эйдане, кажутся незначительными, но на самом деле они очень важны, по ним Дин создает его образ, узнает, кто такой Эйдан. Мало помалу головоломка складывается, и Дин прекрасно представляет себе, к чему они идут.

Он говорит об этом Эйдану однажды ночью в постели, бормочет сквозь сон, уткнувшись в его плечо.

Дин теперь знает еще об одном. Эйдан очень любит прикосновения. Он всегда находит возможность дотронуться до Дина: положить руку на плечо, обнять за пояс, пока они ждут кофе, прикоснуться ногой к ноге, пока они обедают. Эйдан сразу же обнимает Адама в их первую встречу. Не похлопывает по плечу, неловко и неуклюже, а обнимает по-настоящему. Нет смысла уточнять, что они с Адамом отлично поладили. Иногда Дин даже жалеет, что познакомил их, особенно в те минуты, когда Адам вспоминает добрые старые деньки и рассказывает истории о молодом и длинноволосом, вечно пьяном Дине, и Эйдан от смеха валится со стула.

Дин по скайпу знакомит Эйдана с родителями. Он им сразу приходится по душе, и его приглашают провести Рождество в Новой Зеландии. Бретт принимает Эйдана более сдержанно, сразу же сообразив, что Эйдан — тот самый парень, о котором рассказывал Дин. Он оттаивает лишь спустя десяток разговоров, и Дин даже не знает, раздражаться или умиляться поведению младшего брата, спешащего стать на его защиту.

***

— Я оправдал твои ожидания? — спрашивает Дин однажды ночью. Они оба в постели, Эйдан читает, Дин проверяет настройки камеры — у него на следующий день запланирована съемка.

— Что?

— Я оказался таким, каким ты меня представлял? Когда слышал меня за стеной?

Дин иногда задумывается о необычном начале их отношений. Они оба влюбились в образы друг друга, и все сложилось хорошо, но иногда Дин думает о том, совпала ли реальность с фантазией, таким ли его видел Эйдан?

— Ты гораздо лучше, чем я себе представлял, — говорит Эйдан, и в его голосе нет ни тени сомнения.

И позже, когда их тела сплетаются на простынях, и Эйдан берет его так нежно и кончает с громким стоном, Дин чувствует, как в груди что-то вспыхивает, взмывает вверх, а все детали головоломки наконец встают на свои места.

И они продолжают узнавать, что любят, а что нет, учатся искать компромиссы и слаженно делать то, что нравится им обоим. У них настоящие отношения, и это лучше, чем все, что Дин мог себе представить. Они знают боль и обиды, да. Ссорятся по пустякам, говорят друг другу слова, которые ранят. Он живые люди и часто становятся жертвами эгоизма и гордыни. Но у них есть любовь. Эйдан любит его — и оно того стоит.

Дин думает, что наконец понял значение старой пословицы.


End file.
